PTL 1 discloses two X-ray shielding plates which are formed in concave shapes and in which recessed sides of the concave shapes are disposed so as to face each other, a link that connects protruding portions at both ends, and an X-ray diaphragm mechanism capable of adjusting a slit width by rotating the central portion of the link.